


Paying For The Hotel Documentary

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Flan's MH/CL44 fics [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Jay works for his money and fantasizes about his old college friends while doing so.





	Paying For The Hotel Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lin, who headcanons Jay as a camboy and transgender. Lin also requested that terms such as "clit" and "pussy" be used, so if that squicks you out, please do not read!
> 
> Posted with permission! Enjoy!

Jay settled in his room, humming some pop song he'd heard in the car earlier that day. The day itself hadn't been too stressful, just watching more indecipherable tapes and keeping mostly to himself. His bank account however had run dangerously low, as he'd found out while trying to buy some food from the gas station across the street from his motel. Thankfully the cashier had been kind enough to let him just take the pop he'd been 15 cents short on. However this meant he had to go back to his old way of making money.

He set up his laptop and webcam, dimming the lights and putting a music channel on the TV for some background noise. The motel he was staying at was pretty empty, but he still didn't want to be too loud in case there were complaints. Jay wondered briefly if anyone would even watch his stream, considering he hadn't been online in a few months. After checking his cam setup once again, he took a deep breath and logged onto the website.

A few messages greeted him, some from long time supporters, others from fellow cam models asking for a collab or just checking up on him. He quickly replied to a few of them, reassuring them that he was okay, just took some time off for personal reasons. Most of his camming friends had also been college students, so disappearing for a short while to catch up on school or work made sense. 

He wondered if anyone would believe him if he told them what had been happening to him.

Jay pushed the thought from his head. He could get depressing and existential later. Right now, he had a show to put on. He played with the cam settings until he was satisfied and then went live.

The chat was empty for a few minutes, but Jay didn't mind. He knew that it took a while to get a room really started. It gave him time to set up his toys and adjust his clothes. He was wearing just a normal, worn black t shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants sitting low on his hips. Jay had removed his hat and mussed up his hair to give it that "just been fucked" bedhead look.

The chat dinged as people started coming in, welcoming him back. Some were sending donations and suggestions already. A few names he recognized, and even saw a few of him camming friends had joined. He greeted everyone, dropping his voice to be low and sultry the best it could manage. Jay never really noticed a difference, but a few people in his early streams thought it sounded much sexier, especially with his slight Alabama drawl. More people joined until his chat was zooming by, greetings and welcomes taken care of. Now people had requests and tokens to send, and Jay was ready to take them.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Jay asks, sitting up on his knees, back arched. He runs his hands up his stomach and chest, pulling his shirt up slightly to tease a bit. Donations dinged in as people requested he remove his shirt. Jay smiled at the camera and slowly lifted his shirt above his head, making sure to take his time, teasing with each inch of pale skin that was revealed. He tossed the shirt across the room, and began running his hands over every part of his exposed skin. He hissed through his teeth, mostly for dramatic effect, as he ran his fingers gently over the near-faded scars from his top surgery- something funded by his fanbase a few years back. He'd still been in college then, paying for classes with a scholarship and everything else with camming.

Another donation dinged, taking him out of reminiscing about his college cam days and he peered at the bubble on the screen. "Pants too, please ;)" Jay chuckled at the politeness and murmured a quick comment about it before standing on his knees, head out of frame. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and slowly shimmies them down, teasing glimpses of his pale skin again. Jay was pretty proud of his body, skinny and pale, wispy blonde hair on his arms, darker hair on his legs and in between his thighs. Ever since he'd gotten his top surgery, Jay really felt genuinely attractive for once in his life. He sat back on the bed, pulling the sweatpants down the rest of his legs and kneeled in front of the cam, showing his whole nude body to the audience, who responded positively, more donations and messages in the chat. He skimmed the donation chat bubbles and smirked, mostly to himself. The audience was begging him to start touching himself, and he wasn't in the mood to drag it out, so he licked two of his fingers and let his hand drift down in between his legs.

Jay gasped quietly as he began touching himself. It had been a long time since he'd let himself relax enough to jack off, and he'd missed the feeling of release. His fingers stroked his clit, causing his thighs to twitch and he let out a quiet moan. The chat dinged some more and he angled himself to lean backwards on his knees so the cam would catch his movements. He brought his hand back up to his mouth, taking two fingers into his mouth and soaking them, making eye contact with the camera as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, a strand of saliva trailing from his lips to his middle finger. Jay huffs a laugh and smiles at the camera, eyes warm. He moves his hand again, back down in between his legs and teases his hole.

With a sharp gasp, he pushes the fingers inside himself. He pulls them out and pushes back in again. He begins thrusting his fingers, little "ah, ah ah" noises spilling from his mouth as he struggles to keep his gaze on the webcam. The chat is going crazy now, complimenting him and sending donations as he fucks himself on his fingers. Jay stretches himself, the ache of not doing it in so long outweighed by the heat growing in his lower stomach. He moans again, curling his fingers and finding his G spot. His mind begins wandering, as it usually does when he does this.

Jay puts the beginning of his fantasy on pause as he pulls his fingers out, fingers shiny and wet. He makes eye contact with the camera as he licks them clean. More donations pour in and he smiles, mostly to himself. He reaches for a toy, his glass dildo he bought when he'd first started camming. It was a textured dildo, with rubbing, and ridges that made his thighs clench just thinking about it. Jay grabs his packet of lube and opens it, coating the dildo. Another donation comes in, and he reads it "Go slowly".

He smiles at the webcam, and slowly, _slowly_ pushes it inside himself.

The ridges feel just as good as he remembered and Jay finds himself whimpering as it slips in with ease. He bites his lip and pulls it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. He continues his slow pace as he slowly falls back into the fantasy his mind creates for him. Jay has a pretty good imagination, and usually his fantasies center around one person, but tonight his mind has other ideas.

For some reason, it pictures Tim Wright from his college days. He hasn't really thought of him, not for a long time but his face is now vivid in Jay's mind. Jay had always had a bit of a crush on the dark haired man, from his soft voice, to his snark and "not putting up with anyone's shit" attitude. He'd been one of the few people who could stand up to Alex when he was in one of his moods, and Jay had really admired that. Not to mention, the man was incredibly hot. He'd helped Jay and Seth carry camera equipment up a hill one time before shooting and Jay had gotten to admire Tim's muscles and surprising strength hidden behind a dad bod. Jay's mind started to pain a scene for him as his hand pumped the toy in and out of himself.

_Tim was sitting behind him, his still clothed chest against Jay's back. Jay's hands were clutching at Tim's legs which were propped up around him and Tim was thrusting the toy in and out of Jay's abused pussy. Jay was nearly crying, rolling his hips up in time with the thrusts of the toy, Tim's quiet voice whispering praise as his other hand held Jay in place. Tim was strong and so gentle, but his pace with the toy was unforgivable. Jay moaned and let his head fall back on Tim's broad shoulders. Tim's scruff scratched his cheek as he kissed him gently, Jay nearly tearing up from the whiplash of Tim being so sweet but so torturous with his pace at the same time. Jay briefly wondered how Tim's stubble would feel on his thighs, how soft his hair would be in between Jay's fingers as he clutched at him, begging him to please- Tim please- let me cum-_

Jay moaned in real time and forced his eyes open, looking at the chat as it dinged again. A few viewers had requested Jay to use a vibrator on his clit as he fucked himself with the dildo. He pushes the dildo in as far as it will go, shaking as it slides against his walls. Jay moans again as he leans over to grab his vibrator, a blue mini Shibari wand he'd bought for himself as a treat for graduating. It was small but packed a punch. He pressed it up against his clit and turned it on.

The effects were immediate, he nearly doubled over at how powerful the wave of pleasure that passed through him was. He quickly switched it to a lower setting and began to grind against it, using his other hand to slowly fuck himself with the dildo. His mind changed the scene again, this time with a new partner. Alex Kralie was a tall, sometimes intimidating man, but Jay knew firsthand that in the bedroom, Alex was the biggest bottom of all time. They'd fooled around a few times in college, and Jay always topped. The time his brain was recreating had been a fun one, and Jay let himself fall into the fantasy.

_Alex was below him, flat on his back and panting. Jay rode him, rolling his hips and bouncing up and down on Alex's cock. Alex stared up at him in awe, like Jay was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. A beautiful pink blush had spread down his chest and Jay leaned down to kiss at his throat, causing Alex to moan, and buck upwards. It hit Jay in just the right spot, and he arched his back, chasing the pleasure. He grinded down on Alex and the taller man clutched at Jay's hips, leaving half-moon indents from his fingernails. A thrill went through Jay as he imagined the bruises that would be there. Alex had big hands, and Jay loved the marks they would leave on him. He rolled his hips again, guiding Alex's hands to grip more tightly as he started bouncing faster. "Alex- Alex I need you to-" Alex moaned, pulling Jay almost down to the hilt and holding him there as he spasmed. Jay clutched at Alex's hands, feeling full and so close-_

In the present, Jay was also getting close. He turned the vibe to a higher setting and nearly stopped moving because of the pleasure. He moaned loudly, pitching forward, abandoning the dildo to use his other hand to dig his fingers into the bedspread and hold himself up. He barely heard the chat ding again, and forced himself to look at the message from an audience member who had sent a large donation.

"Don't cum yet. You need to earn it baby boy."

Jay heard a familiar voice in his head saying that, but it wasn't Tim or Alex. For some reason, the breathy baritone of Brian Thomas was invading his head, and memories of the short but strong man flooded his mind. If Jay had a crush on Tim, he'd absolutely had one on Brian too. But then again, who hadn't? A former football star and all around kind guy, Brian had made everyone feel like they were the most important person in the world just in one conversation. Jay remembered Brian's laugh, his kind eyes and mischievous smile, and his muscular arms and chest and his brain was throwing him into a new scenario.

_Brian had Jay against the wall, lifting him with ease, even with Jay's height. Brian smiled at Jay before leaning up and pressing a kiss under his ear. "Be good for me, baby boy," he whispered and Jay moaned, wrapping his lanky legs around Brian's waist. Brian began biting and sucking at Jay's neck as he slowly pushed into Jay. HE was thick, and long, and Jay threw his head back, almost screaming at the pressure. IT felt so good, too good- he couldn't hold on anymore._

The vibrator was pushing him further and further over the edge as his control slipped. In his head, Tim whispered praises to him while Alex begged him to go faster, and Brian told him to be a good boy and cum for him. The mix of the fantasies, of the men Jay had wanted so badly in college, along with the building pressure from the vibrator was enough to push him completely over the edge. Jay cried out, his eyes crewed shut and toes curling underneath him. His body shook and convulsed and he rode it out, still pressing the vibrator to his clit.

His mind came back to him after a few moments, and he hissed as he pulled the vibe away from his body. Jay took a deep breath and glanced up at the chat, smiling as he say the chatroom flooded with praise and compliments- and donations. He would check how much he made tomorrow. As of right now, he needed to sleep.

"Thanks for joining me tonight. It feels good to be back," he says, voice shaky. The chat responds, more compliments and a few bidding him goodnight. He says goodnight again before closing the chatroom and logging off the site. He grabs the wet washcloth he'd prepared earlier and cleans himself off. Jay closes and sets his laptop on the nightstand, and puts his toys next to it, wrapped in the washcloth. Then he snuggles down under the covers and turns off the TV and the lamp, before shutting his eyes and passing out almost immediately.


End file.
